


I Trust You

by planetundersiege



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Black Paladin Keith (Voltron), Cute, Fluff and Angst, Happy, M/M, Oneshot, Post Season 3, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith Month 2018, Trust, prompt, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Sheith month 2018: Day 1: Trust.Keith isn’t so sure if he’s the right choice for the black lion.





	I Trust You

Keith sat in the hangar of the black lion, sadly looking at the floor. He saw his armor, his RED armor. He was meant to pilot the red lion, not the black one. He wasn’t a leader, not like Shiro, Shiro was meant to be the leader. And he was back now, yet the black lion refused to take him back, giving the role of leader to Keith.

That was the last thing he wanted. He wasn’t meant for this. Why would anyone want to follow him? His leadership skills were clearly inferior.

Without realizing it, said Shiro had walked into the hangar, and now looked at the new black paladin. Seeing Keith sad made Shiro worry, and he immediately sped up his walking pace.

“Hey Keith, are you okay? I came to get you since it’s dinner but you don’t look so well. Want to talk about it?”.

Shiro day down on the floor, beside Keith and saw him shrug.

“I’m not meant for this Shiro. You’re the leader, not me”.

“Keith, we’ve talked about this. The black lion chose you, you’re it’s paladin now, not me”.

“But I’ll never be as good as you Shiro, I just mess everything up”.

“Keith, that’s a lie. You’re amazing, and you’re quickly growing. Change can be scary, but you’re going to be an amazing leader, I trust you on that one, just as I trusted you with the responsibility, and I’m proud of you”.

Shiro carefully let his hand touch Keith’s, and soon they were locked in a grip. Shiro looked into Keith’s purple eyes with a smile, and saw how the paladin lightly blushed.

“I’m always here for you Keith”, Shiro said to his lover, and meant every word of it.

“Thanks Shiro, I love you”.


End file.
